La Peor Pesadilla
by CandyFan72
Summary: Mini Fic escrito en grupo con mis amigas de batalla: Liovana y Saray, para la GF 2016, con el bando de la Legion Andrew


Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no nos pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro

0o0o0o0

 **Mini-fic escrito para la Guerra Florida 2016**

 **Dedicado a las chicas de la Legión Andrew, con todo cariño**

 **La Peor Pesadilla**

Por **Liovana** , **Saray Gazel** y **CandyFann**

Le pareció extraño que la secretaria de su marido la llamara para decirle que era urgente que se presentara en su oficina.

Aunque dudaba del proceder, sentía enormes deseos de verlo, de estar a solas para charlar y darse una oportunidad de limar ciertas asperezas presentes en su matrimonio.

Últimamente las cosas no habían ido tan bien; él se había sumergido en su trabajo mientras ella se había enfocado en el cuidado de su pequeño hijo Anthony, un chiquillo precioso de casi cinco años. Una vocecilla en su interior le dijo a gritos que ella sabía perfectamente bien que algo serio pasa en su perfecto hogar. Sin embargo, tras largos años de soñar con un futuro idílico, la joven rubia prefirió callar sus alocados pensamientos y darle el beneficio de la duda a su marido.

Después de todo, eran Candy y Albert: la pareja sólida y perfecta.

Aprovechando que el día lucía un clima hermoso, Candy se arregló como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

Con calma y aprovechando que Anthony estaría pasando el día con su tía Annie, la joven esposa arregló su cabello tal como le gustaba a su marido, se hizo manicura y se puso el vestido nuevo que su marido le había regalado y que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de usar. El precioso vestido de un color verde oliva tenía un escote pronunciado, abrazando cada curva de su cuerpo como un guante. Tomando el frasco conteniendo su perfume favorito, dejó caer estratégicamente unas gotas del líquido ambarino por su piel, y al hacerlo no puedo evitar recitar la frase que Annie tantas veces había dicho. _"_ _Por si me besa, por si me abraza y por si se pasa"_ dijo riéndose para darse un poco de ánimo.

En realidad, la joven ansiaba ese reencuentro y deseaba que su pequeña familia volviera a ser unida y feliz y, ¿por qué no?, talvez podría propiciar un segundo embarazo. Eso era algo que ella había anhelado desde siempre… desde que era una pequeña huérfana. Siempre quiso tener más de un hijo y forjar su propia familia.

Al llegar a la oficina de Albert la rubia saludó a Peggy, la secretaria de Albert

\- Buen día Peggy ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Señora Andrew! Que gusto me da verla, yo me encuentro bien, ¿usted?

–Bien, gracias. ¿Será que ya puedo entrar a ver a mi marido?

–Usted disculpará, señora, pero el señor Andrew todavía se encuentra en una reunión muy importante. Por favor pase adelante y espérelo dentro de la oficina.

Peggy la acompañó hasta la oficina privada de su marido, ofreciéndole algo de beber. Candy declinó la amable oferta, ya que en realidad lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era verlo a él... su adorado esposo.

Esa ansia revoleteando en su estómago se volvió cada vez más fuerte y, haciendo una mueca con sus labios, se sumió en sus propios pensamientos.

-Aun no ha llegado a casa desde que regresó de su viaje y ya tiene una junta importante.

Candy suspiró profundamente para aliviar un poco los sentimientos encontrados que ese hecho le causó. Tratando de distraerse, dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio de caoba donde se encontraba aun el periódico de ese día.

Con un movimiento arrebatado por su creciente frustración, tomó el periódico y se dispuso a leerlo mientras tiene esperaba a que el hombre de su vida hiciera acto de presencia. Distraídamente, pasó las secciones una a una: negocios (argh), deportes (no, gracias), paginas sociales (¡que agonía!) ... hmm ¿horóscopos? Esa última sección atrapó su atención.

 _"_ _TAURO: Vienen grandes cambios en tu vida, sobre todo en el amor ya que las cosas con tu pareja no resultarán como tú las has planeado. Cuídate las espaldas porque si no perderás todo lo que tanto trabajo te ha costado construir y afectará cada faceta de tu vida"_

La chica negó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, riéndose de lo que estaba leyendo.

\- ¡Ja! Esas cosas nunca son certeras, - se dijo a si misma. -Además la única que cree en todo esto es Annie. Ella sí que les pone atención… demasiado para mi gusto

Estaba absorta en sus cavilaciones cuando su esposo hizo una abrupta entrada en la oficina, luciendo totalmente azorado. Ya fuera por impulso o por costumbre, Candy deseó correr para abrazarlo, pero al notar su extraña actitud sólo se limitó a observarlo como hizo su recorrido desde la puerta hasta el escritorio. Su corazón fue a parar directamente a los pies: no se habían visto en casi una semana y él parecía no notarla parada ahí frente a su escritorio.

Albert se sentó sin saludar en su silla de cuero, apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio con las manos entrelazadas y sosteniendo su barbilla mientras esquivaba la mirada perturbada de Candy. Con un suave murmullo su esposo le pidió que tomara asiento, suspirando profundamente antes de atreverse a hablar.

–Candy, - comenzó a decir, haciendo una pauta que pareció durar minutos y no segundos. -Yo... ¡Dios! No sé ni cómo empezar.

Los ojos de su marido esquivaron su mirada mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

-Antes que nada, quiero asegurarte que nunca he dejado de amarte. Tú y Anthony son mi vida. Y yo… soy un completo idiota, de hecho, soy el idiota más grande de todos los tiempos.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Candy sintió como la sangre le bajaba más allá de sus tobillos a la vez que comenzó a temblar de pie a cabeza. Un miedo indescriptible se apoderó de ella al sólo escuchar la voz trémula de Albert.

-Albert, por favor. Empieza ya sin rodeos.

-Candy ya te dije y lo vuelvo a repetir. TE AMO, eres mi vida. Tú y Anthony son mi vida y quiero que no lo dudes por favor.

Angustiada por la actitud de su esposo, la rubia trató de animarlo a continuar.

–Albert, mi amor ¿qué pasa? Me asustas con tus palabras. ¿Qué ha pasado? Tu sabes que yo también te amo, pero tienes que decirme ya que es lo que te tiene alterado de esta manera.

Albert soltó un suspiro cansado.

– Mi amor. Debido a situaciones que se me han salido de las manos, me veo forzado a decirte que…en uno de los viajes que hice a Nueva York…

Claramente agobiado, Albert trastabilló mientras perdía toda pizca de color del rostro.

– ¡¿Que Albert?! Ya dime de una vez por todas lo que ha pasado.

Albert tomó una bocanada de aire, determinado a no alargar la agonía de ese momento.

– Bueno, pues verás. Durante una cena de negocios conocí a una persona y el trato se fue dando. Ella me pidió trabajo y por ese motivo tuvimos más encuentros y una cosa llevo a la otra, y …

El rostro de Candy se descompuso en un instante, intuyendo lo que su marido estaba tratando de decirle.

– ¡¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TIENES UNA AMANTE WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW?!

Las piernas de la rubia se tambalearon, y hubiera perdido el sentido por completo si no fuera por su férrea determinación a llegar al fondo del asunto de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, algo dentro de su corazón se rompió, ya que la traición del hombre que ella creía le sería fiel siempre era la puñalada más dolorosa que podría haberse imaginado. ¡Bonita manera de reconectarse después de otro maldito 'viaje de negocios'!

-Candy, por favor deja que te explique. ¡Yo te amo!

– ¡¿Que?! ¿Estás en broma? ¿Profesas tu amor a la vez que te revuelcas con una mujerzuela a la que no le importa el hecho que estés casado y con un hijo? ¡Por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia! ¡Obviamente ni tu hijo ni yo te importamos cuando te la estabas tirando! Has roto toda mi confianza, todo ese amor que sentía por ti, Albert. De hecho, has acabado con nuestro matrimonio.

Candy giró sobre sus talones, lista para abandonar la oficina de su esposo y salir de su vida. Sin embargo, su esposo fue más rápido, y rodeando el escritorio, corrió detrás de su mujer, sujetándola por la cintura.

–Candy …. Por favor escúchame, - gimió, enterrando su rostro en el cabello dorado de su esposa. -No te vayas, te lo suplico. No vi venir lo que esta mujer planeaba. Es verdad, mis actos no tienen excusa. Tu eres perfecta y yo no te merezco. No evité lo que sucedió y luego mi sentimiento de culpa me estaba carcomiendo, por eso es que me he refugiado en el trabajo estos últimos meses. Sin embargo, un día ella vino a Chicago, y me dijo que, si no iba a verla a su hotel, te iría a buscar a ti, y para evitar eso, yo…yo…seguí…

Candy trató de forcejear y zafarse de los brazos fuertes de su marido en vano.

–Si. Claro. Elegiste seguirle el jueguito en vez de ser honesto conmigo. ¿Cómo pudiste, imbécil? Yo siempre he creído en ti, - gritó decepcionada y llena de dolor.

–Aún hay algo más que tengo que decirte, - prosiguió sin dejar que la furia de su mujer lo interrumpiera. -Cuando quise dejarla, ella me dijo que está embarazada y que es un hijo mío.

Los brazos de su marido le impidieron que cayera en el suelo completamente desmadejada, y el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones salió como un gemido de dolor.

–¿Qué?

Cayendo al suelo de rodillas, Albert no pudo hacer más que suplicar por el perdón de su esposa.

\- ¡Candy por favor, perdóname! - dijo aferrándose a las piernas de ella. –Te necesito. Ella quiere chantajearme con eso de ir a verte, por eso es que quería decírtelo yo.

-Sí, ¡que considerado de tu parte! – espetó la rubia casi dándole una patada para liberarse de sus brazos.

-Candy escúchame, por favor. El embarazo es de alto riesgo, y hemos llegado a un acuerdo discreto en el que yo cubriré todos los gastos, ella tendrá una pensión generosa, y te prometo por lo más sagrado que no volveré a verla. Se marchará al otro lado del país y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por ella.

Antes de salir del despacho, Candy volteó su rostro compungido y salpicado por un centellar de lágrimas para ver a su marido, aun de rodillas en el suelo.

-Hoy has roto algo dentro de mí, Albert Andrew. Y no sé si algún día podré llegar a confiar en ti plenamente como en el pasado. Me has arrebatado la ilusión de tener un segundo hijo contigo, algo que he deseado desde que Anthony llegó a iluminar nuestras vidas. Si permanezco a tu lado, es por el amor que tengo por mi hijo y porque jamás permitiré que una mujerzuela le arrebate a Anthony el legado que le pertenece desde el día de su nacimiento. Desde este momento, tu y yo simplemente ya no podemos ser 'tú y yo' como antes. Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana. Adiós.

Una vez fuera de la oficina, limpió su rostro con el dorso de su mano, aun totalmente iracunda.

\- ¡Maldito horóscopo! – masculló entre dientes, y se dirigió a paso raudo hacia su casa.

0o0o0o0

Los meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la relación entre los esposos Andrew parecía haberse fracturado irremediablemente. A pesar de que Albert le había pedido perdón de mil formas a su esposa por su desliz, Candy simplemente siguió ignorando cada gesto y ruego.

La rutina familiar siguió en pie, mas ya desprovista de la calidez que el amor entre ellos irradiaba antes. Ahora la conversación rara vez fluía libremente, centrándose en temas neutrales como las financias caseras o el bienestar de Anthony. Sim embargo, para Candy, la memoria de ese terrible día en la oficina de su marido poco a poco fue perdiendo su intensidad, y el recuerdo de esa mujer pasó a ser un tema del cual jamás hablaban pero que tampoco fastidiaba sus vidas cotidianas diariamente.

Albert perdió el rastro de su ex amante, y salvo por la cuota mensual que depositaba en una cuenta bancaria, no tenía contacto alguno con esa parte de su pasado.

Sin embargo, la consecuencia de su traición no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo. Una noche, cuando por fin había visto sonreír a su mujer a la hora de cenar, recibió una llamada completamente inesperada. Maldiciendo por enésima vez su debilidad todos esos meses atrás, Albert se vio obligado a tener otra horrible conversación con su esposa.

-Candy,- dijo al acercase a su esposa, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro a la luz de la chimenea en la sala de principal. – Necesito hablar contigo en privado. ¿Podrías acompañarme a la biblioteca por favor?

Dejando el libro abierto sobre el sillón, Candy siguió a su marido sin rechistar, notando la tensión en la mandíbula varonil que se moría por volver a acariciar algún día.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Albert cerró la puerta con llave antes de tomar asiento en un sofá orejero. Candy silenciosamente tomó asiento en un sillón frente a su esposo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Albert? ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo a tía Elroy?

Albert soltó el aire en sus pulmones con un suspiro cansado.

-Mi tía está perfectamente bien, Candy, no te preocupes por ella. Esta noche he recibido una llamada del doctor Spencer, un médico obstetra de un hospital privado en Nueva York. Me llamó para darme la noticia que…que Sofía ha muerto después del parto. Dio a luz a un niño esta mañana y la hemorragia fue demasiado para ella. El doctor me dijo que, si no reclamo al niño como mi hijo, tendrán que enviarlo a un orfelinato.

El color grisáceo en el rostro de Candy expuso perfectamente la gama de sentimientos revoleteando alocadamente en su corazón.

-Lo sabía…- murmuró con la mirada perdida. -Sabía que, aunque quisiera olvidarlo todo, esta paz no duraría demasiado tiempo. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, Albert?

-Por eso te he llamado aquí, Candy. Quiero que, como mi esposa, me des el apoyo necesario para traer a ese bebé a nuestro hogar.

Candy miró a su marido como si fuese un bicho raro.

\- ¿Estás loco, Albert? Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ¿ahora tienes la arrogancia de pedirme que te apoye a criar a un bebé cuyo engendro terminó con nuestro matrimonio?

-Lo podría enviar a un hospicio privado, Candy, pero tú sabes muy bien que el mejor lugar para un niño es en el seno de una familia. No espero que ames a ese bebe como si fuera tu hijo, pero si pido que tengas compasión por una pobre criatura que no tiene la culpa de las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

Con lágrimas nublando su visión, Candy tuvo que admitir que su esposo tenía razón.

Ese bebé podría haber sido ella, años atrás. Una criatura descartada por una madre que talvez no podía vivir con la evidencia de su pecado o un padre que jamás se haría cargo de un 'simple error'.

Su esposo podría tener muchas faltas, talvez demasiadas para enumerarlas. Pero no podía negar que era un hombre que trataba de hacer lo correcto, incluso cuando cometió un error tan garrafal como lo fue acostarse con otra mujer.

-Está bien, Albert. Te ayudaré a criar a ese niño como tu hijo. Pero quiero que quede claro que lo hago por el bebé y no por ti. Nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que es crecer sin el amor de una madre, y también sé que ese niño no tiene la culpa de tus acciones ni las de su madre. Su madre no deja buenos recuerdos en mí y talvez nunca pueda perdonar todo lo que desencadenó sobre nuestra familia. Pero, si eso es lo que tú quieres, acepto.

Albert, nervioso y preocupado por la actitud y las palabras que su esposa decía, sintió un miedo profundo de perder la oportunidad para que su esposa por fin lo perdonara y sin embargo no podía hacer a un lado a un niño que llevaba su sangre.

-No quiero que esto nos destruya más de la cuenta, Candy. Tengo muy claro lo que te estoy pidiendo y sé que no te merezco por aceptar algo tan… tan… injusto. Tu eres mi amor y mi prioridad. Si no puedes con esta carga, por favor, se sincera y dímelo ahora. No quiero perderte por el peso de mis pecados. Podré encontrar una solución a todo esto, mi vida. Pero tienes que ser sincera conmigo en este momento.

-Siempre quise tener otro hijo, Albert y después de tantos años había perdido la esperanza. Este niño, de una manera extraña, será ese hijo. Pero no puedo mentirte… duele saber que no fue fruto de mi amor por ti. Me duele saber que ese niño sea un remplazo para el bebé que yo quería llevar dentro de mí y que nunca volveré a sentir ese maravilloso revoloteo de una pequeña vida creciendo poco a poco en mi vientre.

-Somos jóvenes aun, Candy. Podemos tratar de tener más bebes y …

-¡Seré su madre, Albert, pero jamás volveré a ser tu mujer! – espetó furiosa, abandonando el sillón de golpe para salir corriendo por el oscuro pasaje fuera de la librería.

Los criados habían apago ya las luces, y en la oscuridad, la gran mansión en Chicago parecía un laberinto frio y cavernoso. Corriendo a tientas, trató de encontrar el camino hacia la gran escalera principal de mármol, todo el tiempo consciente de la voz de su marido llamándola a gritos en la penumbra.

\- ¡Candy, espera! – gritó con una voz que delataba su tormento. - ¡Espera, Candy! ¡Por favor, perdóname!

-¡Vete! – contestó ella a la oscuridad, chocando contra una pared donde se suponía que tendría que estar la puerta. – ¡No soporto verte en este momento, así que déjame en paz!

\- Por favor, Candy, ¡vuelve! ¡Te amo!

-¡Déjame en paz! – volvió a gemir, con su voz completamente desgarrada por el dolor de su llanto. - ¡Déjame!

La joven trató de encontrar el camino correcto, perdiéndose otra vez en el pasillo negro.

-¡Candy!

-¡Déjame! – rogó cayendo de rodillas sobre la alfombra del pasillo.

-¡Candy, por favor! – el dolor en la voz de su marido era igualmente desgarradora.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ ALBERT!- gritó antes de caer desvanecida en una bruma de dolor sofocante.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡CANDY!

La chica cayó en un remolino de sentimientos abrumadores, y francamente sintió en ese momento que no quería vivir otro minuto de ese infierno.

Sin embargo, súbitamente la voz de su marido sonó más cerca de lo que esperaba.

-¡Candy, despierta mi amor! – susurró Albert en medio de la tiniebla mental, acariciando las pálidas mejillas de su esposa. – Candy, mi cielo, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Candy abrió los ojos completamente aturdida.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con ojos aun desenfocados, mirando alrededor de su habitación. - ¿Qué ha pasado con el bebé?

-¿El bebé? – repitió Albert extrañado por la pregunta de su esposa. – El bebé esta donde tiene que estar. Aquí en tu barriga.

El joven rubio posó su mano suavemente sobre el vientre abombado de su esposa, acariciando la pequeña barriga que llevaba ya siete meses de embarazo con su muy deseado segundo hijo.

-¿Y Sofía?

-¿Sofía la esposa de mi chofer?- se rió Albert, acomodándose al lado de su esposa para rodearla con sus brazos.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Sofía tu amante!

La risa ronca y divertida de Albert reverberó en su pecho, y hundiendo en la melena enmarañada de su esposa, le dio a Candy un beso al lado de su cuello.

-Mi amor, ¡que tonterías dices! ¿Tú crees que yo tengo tiempo o la energía de andar por ahí buscando otra falda cuando tú me dejas literalmente sin aliento cada vez que despierto a tu lado?

-Pero Albert, ¡Dios mío! Acabo de tener la peor pesadilla del mundo y tú no haces más que reír.

-Podríamos hacer otra cosa, si lo deseas, - ronroneó seductivamente, acariciando lentamente las curvas en el cuerpo de Candy. -Pero te diré esto: si vuelves a comerte una caja entera de golosinas ANTES de dormir, no te asustes cuando tengas otra pesadilla.

-¡Te juro Albert que jamás volveré a ser una glotona! ¿Y sabes lo peor? – añadió volteándose lentamente para mirar a su marido. – Estaba leyendo el periódico mientras comía ¡y mi pesadilla se centró en mi estúpido horóscopo! ¡Jamás volveré a hacer eso!

Con una ternura infinita, Albert acarició el rostro de su esposa con un dedo.

-Lo único que tienes que saber acerca del futuro es que yo estaré ahí a tu lado en cada momento, mi amor.

0o0o0o0

-FIN-


End file.
